1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new quaternary ammonium compounds as well as to their use as hair-conditioning and combability-improving additives in hair-cosmetic preparations.
2. Statement of Related Art
Cationic surfactants of the quaternary ammonium compound type are used in hair cosmetics as revitalizing and conditioning agents for improving the combability, body and feel of the hair and for reducing its static charge. The products are normally used in hair aftertreatment preparations (conditioners) which, after washing of the hair, are intended to restore favorable hair-cosmetic properties. However, such compounds are not suitable as conditioner additives in shampoos themselves, because most of the known quaternary ammonium compounds are incompatible with the high-foam anionic surfactants normally used in shampoos. When present in the concentrations required for an adequate conditioning effect, they form substantially water-insoluble and cosmetically ineffectual deposits. Quaternary ammonium compounds which are more compatible with anionic surfactants generally have an inadequate conditioning effect.
Although water-soluble cationic polymers are generally compatible with anionic surfactants, they are attended by other disadvantages, such as accumulation on the hair after repeated treatment resulting in dullness, and inadequate antistatic effects on dry hair.